Yugioh Zexal Teams Break Time
by The Life Channel
Summary: Kevin is reunited with all 3 eras; the original Yugioh, Gx, and 5ds. The problem is the mysterious group who captured Blue the 1st. A shatter has been made in the dimensional streams and if Zexal don't find way to get Blue back, the shatter may stay permanent. But will old loves get in the way? Including all 4 eras but first book focuses mostly on Zexal and 5ds. (Hiatus for now.)


**A/N well my second story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Yugioh series except my events and Kevin.**

**Chapter 1** Prologue

"Where I come from is why I'm here." The masked duelist says. "Perhaps it's time-" he removes his mask- "we get acquainted. The name's Paradox."

"Paradox?" A teenage boy with black spiky hair and orange stripes questions.

"I doubt that you heard of me," Paradox says. "In fact, I'm very much certainly that you haven't. After all, I don't come from any of your eras in time. I come from the future."I

"What is that supposed to me?"

"Forget him," a teenage boy with brown hair suggests. "He's just trying to get into your head."

"We don't care about your back story. We just care about keeping our world safe," another teenage boy with purple hair and blond stripes adds.

"Oh, is that so?" Paradox laughs. "To bad. Nobody thought to keep me safe or those I loved. Now i will finally have my revenge. I will rid the world of what caused my pain and suffering. That is why I am here because I realized something about this game you loved so much. This duel monsters. The world would be a far better place without it. The monsters, the spells; what good has come from it?

"True you all have saved the world so many times over with your precious cards but against adversaries who were using the same cards to destroy it."

"So that's why you're here!" The teenage boy with spiky black hair explains. "To rid the world of duel monsters."

"That's correct," Paradox confirms. "Once and for all."

"Not on our watch you won't."

"You senseless goats! Don't you see? Instead of trying to stop me, you three **should** be trying your best to help me. I told you; where I come is the reason I am here. Where I come from is a doomed future," he explains.

The teenage boy with spiky black hair gasps. "No. Our future is a bright one."

"It's not," Paradox disagrees. "It is a desolate place. So desolate i could no longer bear to see it through my own eyes. I stick to wearing a mask and it was through this filter that i finally began to see why things ended this way and the answer was duel monsters. So what better way to destroy this bile than by traveling back to the beginning and not letting it spread?

"Time travel is no easy feat but when there is a will, there is a way, and there was a will."

"Don't you realize?" The teenage boy with spiky hair begins. "You're not just wiping out duel monsters but people too. You're destroying everything and everyone that's been touched by the game."

"Of course I realize that, Yusei. As a matter of fact, that is what I am looking forward to the most," Paradox tells him.

"You are one sick puppy," the teenage boy with brown hair comments.

"Maybe the game is not perfect but it has created more good things than bad," the teenage boy with purple hair informs.

"And another thing, the future is not written yet," Yusei says."This is still time for things to change."

"Well then. It seems that we have a difference of opinion, and Since i doubt that any more words will solve our impasse, perhaps we seek to settle this another way?" Paradox suggests.

"If you're saying you want to duel then bring it on, Paradox."

"Fine then. I think it's filling to destroy you with the very cards that you're trying to save."

Just then, the 4 duelists feel a unique type of wind.

"That's not necessary," a voice says which echoes all

around.

All 4 of them look up and see a small carrier of some sorts beginning to appear and descend down towards them.

On the back of it, a hatch opens up and a cloaked person with a hoodie that covers his whole head and face, appears with a blank card in his hand.

"Very interesting show you got on, Paradox, but um... I must say, right now, you aren't worth their valuable time," the cloak figure says and shows him a blank card.

Paradox raises his eyebrows surprised. A black light comes out of the card and encircles him. He disappears and the light returns back to the black card which then turns into the surprised face of Paradox's.

The cloak being turns around and begins to head back inside, but Yusei calls out, "Wait! What have you done? What is the meaning of this?"

He back to the 3 heroes.

"Yusei Foto. Jaden Yuki. Yugi Moto. Don't worry about what you just witness today. It isn't time. Lets just say your victory was much quicker than expected. You all know that you 3 would of won either way. Don't i deserve a thanks? Of course not, right? Taking all your glory." They give out a short laugh.

"What about the future?" Jaden asks.

"The future is bright," he truthfully answers. "For now."

"For now?"

The cloak being nods.

"Who are you?" Yusei asks curiously.

They smile and say a really weird sound.

"I wouldn't expect you to know the meaning of that now, but we will meet again."

He turns around again. "Farewell duelists."

A/N review is appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
